Original Characters Trapped
Original Characters Trapped is an easter egg in the Zombie map Call of the Dead. It centers around the original characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen) being trapped in a locked room asking the players on the other side for help. The reward for completing it is obtaining the Lightning Bolt power-up, an achievement, and a profile picture of either Takeo's or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa. Unlike the Kassimir Mechanism, the Eclipse Easter Egg, and Richtofen's Grand Scheme, this one can be completed on Solo and Co-Op as it has a different process for each mode. Explanation Underneath the room with PhD Flopper, there is a locked door. Once close enough with the power turned on, the player will hear Dempsey knocking on the door asking for help. Once the player knifes the door, the player can hear Richtofen explaining that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Takeo is sick from teleporting and throws up multiple times, because of this the player never hears him speaking. Apparently the Kassimir Mechanism had something to do with the teleporter malfunction, as Dempsey can be heard cursing Gersch. It is likely, however, that Richtofen influenced the Kassimir Mechanism to teleport the crew to this Siberian outpost for the Golden Rod. Solo Process First Step The first step is to find a fuse. After listening to the conversation, go upstairs to the room with PhD Flopper. It will be either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or by the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box to the right of the door. After speaking to the crew the player must knife the fuse. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai activates the MDT security system, not knowing what it would do. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done with any explosive device. Note: If the player uses the Mystery Box at any time during this step of the Easter Egg, the Scavenger becomes more likely to appear. Generator Locations: #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves After destroying all the orbs, knife the door to begin the next step. Third Step In the control room (the room with the power switch) set the steering wheel to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times (from left to right). A foghorn is heard, then a submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. Fourth Step Use the V-R11 on a zombie, and instead of running into a water pool, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. The player must kill him before he reaches the top. Take the Golden Rod that appears and insert it into the ear tube next to the door just like the vodka in Co-op. Note: At any time after step 3, the V-R11 will become more likely to appear in the mystery box, just like the Scavenger in Step Two. Final Step Use the knife on the fusebox to fix it, ending the easter egg (the player has to wait for the characters' dialog to finish). The player will then receive the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as the Lightning Bolt power-up. Co-op Process First Step The first step is to find a fuse. After listening to the conversation, knife the door then go upstairs to the room with PhD Flopper. It will be either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or in the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box next to the door. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai activates the MDT security system, not knowing what it would do. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device, although the remote location of two of the orbs makes the M72 LAW and the Crossbow the most useful weapons to destroy them. Generator Locations: #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Third Step After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. The player can find the vodka in multiple places. Usually it appears at the front of the lighthouse, outside of the door where the mystery box spawns. It can also spawn on the stairway leading down from the mystery box to the PhD Flopper room. It may spawn on the first ship, just on the right of the stairs on the second floor, above the MPL. It can also spawn on the first ship, on the ledge before the player jumps into the second ship. One Player has to stand under the Vodka bottle ready to pick it, while the other player knifes it causing it to fall down. If the player fails to catch the bottle, another one will respawn at a different place. You must then place the vodka in the transfer tube, on the opposite side to the fuse box. Fourth Step The player must set the security dials in the lighthouse to its proper code. There is a dial on each level, the code being 2746 from top to bottom. This is a annoying task for the player to complete, because when a dial is changed, the ones below and above it will increase by one. To get the dials to become 2746 these simple steps must be followed. The dials to start out randomly.' '''The colors of the dials from top to bottom are Yellow, Orange, Blue, and Purple on bottom. Because of ambient lighting conditions, the bottom dial may not appear as purple on first sight. The steps are: *Turn the Yellow dial to 2. *Turn the Blue dial until orange is set to 7. *Turn the Purple dial to 6. *Turn the Orange dial until blue is set to 4. *Turn the Yellow dial to 2, again. The final result should have '''2' on the Yellow dial, 7 '''on the Orange dial, 4 on the Blue dial and '''6 '''on the Purple dial. Note: If the dials aren't correct just redo the turns again and they should fix themselves. Fifth Step Four Morse Code radios must be activated in the correct order. The Morse Code radios in the correct order: #The radio under the power room, on top of a cabinet on the right side. #The radio located next to Stamin-Up, on top of the barrel. #The radio near the back of the second ship, where the player can buy Semtex grenades. It is inside the train cart next to a window on the right hand side. #The radio under the steps going to the door where the original characters are trapped, on top of a cabinet Sixth Step In the control room, or where the power is,pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times,(located next to the radio), then set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock, the player can simply do this by turning the wheel twice) Seventh Step The sound created by the foghorn must be matched using the foghorns around the lighthouse. The foghorn from the sub can be best heard from the end of the lighthouse zipline; however the player does not even need to hear it because the order is the same every single time. This has been confirmed multiple times. The sub will NOT disappear if the player takes too long. It will stay there for as many rounds needed. It gives the player time to get some Ray Guns and a V-R11 (The V-R11 is required for the next step). The order below is the correct order. If the player messes up the order, or the sub will not appear, simply start the next round and it will reset. In order to activate the foghorns, press and hold X or the Square Button, for the Xbox 360 or PS3 respectively. '''The Foghorn Locations in order are: #At the base of the lighthouse, next to the pool of water. #After the slide to Speed Cola, around the right side of the corner in the water. #At the base of the lighthouse, on the left hand side next to the building. #After the slide to Speed Cola, behind the huge rock in the center. Eighth Step Use the V-R11 and shoot a zombie close to the lighthouse, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light at the staircase. It is a lot easier if the player has two crawlers before they do this. Shoot one of the crawlers to get the rod but keep the other so that the next round will not start. Otherwise the player will be overrun by zombies and may not get the achievement/trophy. He will slowly start to float up, during this the players must shoot him until he stops moving. A lot of damage has to be done to him, which is why it's useful for the players to have ray guns or LMGs. After this, the Golden Rod will appear at the bottom of the Lighthouse. Take the Golden Rod and insert it into the transfer tube next to the door just like the vodka bottle. Final Step Use the knife on the fuse box to fix it. The End With the teleporter fixed, and the Golden Rod in hand, the crew teleports to Shangri-La. The player is given a gamer picture of Takeo or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa depending on whether the player completes it on solo or co-op (both pictures are awarded if the player completes it in co-op), an achievement (both are awarded if the player completes it in co-op), and the Lightning Bolt. The Lightning Bolt will drop from then on whenever the player kills George A. Romero instead of a Death Machine. Just like the Death Machine, only one player can have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 at one time; if the player kills George Romero while someone has the Wunderwaffe DG-2, they will get the Death Machine instead of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It should be noted that whilst the player has the Wunderwaffe DG-2, one cannot switch weapons, revive downed teammates, throw grenades or buy something off the wall, due to its power-up nature. However, unlike with the Death Machine, the player can sprint. Transcript :See Original Characters Trapped/Transcript. Gallery File:Goldenrod.jpg|The Golden Rod seen in the player's inventory. Note that it looks similar to the Buddhist relic . Call_of_the_Dead_Power_Box.jpg|The Power Box in the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. Call_of_the_Dead_Submarine.jpg|The Submarine activated by the lighthouse's green light. Videos Video:Call of the Dead 'Original Characters Trapped' Solo|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on solo. Video:Black Ops - Ensemble Cast Achievement|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on co-op.] Trivia *If the player goes away from the range where they can hear the characters talking, the dialog is skipped and the next step starts immediately. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Easter eggs